


Как стать хорошим далеком

by WTFDaleks2018



Series: Special quest [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Маленькая история хорошего далека





	Как стать хорошим далеком

– УН… УН… УН… – одинокий голос запнулся и окончательно затих.  
Зал был огромным и заполненным негромким гулом работающих сервоприводов. Все смотрели на него, одиноко стоявшего посредине зала, беспокойно ерзающего на месте. Под многочисленными взглядами было тревожно, мышцы немного дрожали, что сказывалось на управлении броней – стоять смирно никак не получалось.   
– ТЫ ДЕФЕКТНЫЙ ДАЛЕК, – пророкотал мощный и низкий голос Императора, возвышающегося горой над остальными.   
– Я СТАРАЮСЬ! – вышло слишком непозволительно эмоционально.  
– ДЕМОНСТРИРУЙ!  
– УН… УНИ… УНИ… – он и правда старался, но слово не выходило, хоть ты плачь, хотя далеки не плачут, конечно же, и вообще не понятно, отчего он об этом вдруг подумал. – Я МОГУ, ПРАВДА!  
Голос несчастного сорвался на высокие ноты.  
– ДОКАЖИ ИЛИ БУДЕШЬ… – Император замолчал, давая стоявшему в центре далеку закончить фразу самостоятельно.  
– УН… УНИЧ… УНИЧТО…  
Остальные начали активно его подбадривать. Они щелкали манипуляторами, вертелись из стороны в сторону, многие подсветили оружие синим светом, подавая на него минимальный заряд энергии, даже Император соизволил полыхнуть глазами пару раз.  
– УНИЧТОООО… – тянул время он.  
– ОООООО!!! – вторили ему далеки – кто дискантом, кто тенором, кто альтом. Император величаво вступил басом. Получалось очень красиво. Уникальная а капелла.   
Интересно только, откуда он о таком знает.  
– НЕПРИГОДЕН, – внезапно пророкотал Император, словно опомнившись; кабели, протянувшиеся от его корпуса, неодобрительно закачались.  
Тут же замолкли далеки, стихли все остальные звуки, даже сервоприводы перестали жужжать. В зале воцарилась абсолютная тишина.  
– У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖЖЖЖ…? – обреченно выдавил он.  
– СТРОИТЕЛЬНЫЕ РАБОТЫ! – вдруг изрек Император, видимо, таки впечатленный последней попыткой.

Вообще-то, он ожидал какие-то другие строительные работы. Ну там, каменоломни какие-нибудь, или урановые рудники, или еще что-то в этом роде. Вокруг него были разбросаны точки-звезды, далеки-надзиратели и самые разнообразные работники. Рабочие? Рабы? В общем, строители. Он был в цепочке, среди представителей различных рас: они подавали друг другу какие-то плитки, которые затем укладывали в ровную дорогу. Что может быть однообразнее и проще?   
– Куда ты ее лепишь, перечница?  
Он не сразу понял, к кому обращаются, но тычок в бок ясно показал, что адресат он.  
– Это же оранжевый, а ты его лепишь к красному сегменту! Что не ясно, тупица? – ругался тот, кто ткнул его в бок.  
– ЧТО ТАКОЕ ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ? – далек задумчиво посмотрел на обе плитки в своих манипуляторах.  
– Ты что, дурак? – не понял тот. – Полоски должны быть одного цвета! Оранжевый – это цвет. Эту – сюда, – он вырвал одну плитку из правого манипулятора и переложил ее в соседнюю полосу.  
Далек попытался вспомнить, как именно он сюда попал и почему никто ему не объяснил алгоритм действий. Он же не тупой, он все сможет и докажет Императору, что он хороший далек! Надо запросить описание объекта и инструкции – он как-то это пропустил, – и все будет хорошо, потому что он будет стараться. Он совершенно точно хороший далек.  
– А что мы строим?  
– Точно тупица, – раздраженно ответили ему. – Что, что… Мы строим радужный мост, конечно! Что не ясно?  
Другая плитка с грохотом выпала из второго манипулятора…

***  
Доктор распахнул глаза и рывком сел в кресле. В библиотеке было тихо, все лежало на своих местах. Он ощутил Джейми и Викторию, мирно спящих в своих комнатах. В ТАРДИС все было спокойно. А вот книга, которую он читал, валялась на полу. Он нагнулся и поднял томик с угловатой надписью «Скандинавская мифология», стилизованной под руны.  
– Хороший далек, надо же, – пробормотал Доктор, думая о том, что встреча с Императором далеков оставила куда большее впечатление, чем ему казалось. Он вытащил из кармана пиджака объемный платок в крупный горох и промокнул лоб.  
– Надеюсь никогда не услышать таких слов в свой адрес, – нервно хихикнул он, приглаживая взъерошенные волосы.

Мироздание, которому, очевидно, адресовались данные слова, коварно улыбнулось.


End file.
